The Secret
by A11y50n
Summary: Sequel to The Promise but can be read as a stand alone. Lois and Clark are dating and Clark is thinking about telling Lois his secret that he's Superman.


The Secret

"Hey Lois, what do you want, salted, buttered, sweet or a combination?"

"Hmmmm, I think I'm in the mood for sweet and salted tonight Smallville."

"Ok, coming right up!"

Lois and Clark were back at the farm, they had been dating for four months now and they were still going strong. They decided to spend a long weekend at the farm as Mrs K couldn't visit for a few more weeks and Clark wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when his mother did return permanently.

"So what are we watching?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Lois said

"Again? Really?"

"Hey, it's a classic!"

"But Die Hard again? I can say each line by heart!"

"See I told you it was a classic! Hand over the popcorn!"

They got comfortable and watched the film while demolishing the huge bowl of popcorn Clark made. They arrived at the farm late as they had dinner in Metropolis so they only had time to watch one film. Usually they watched three minimum. They had regular movie nights and date nights not to mention they would alternate spending time at the other's apartment just hanging out or working.

The film had ended and Clark got up to wash up the bowl and glasses they had used. It was the first time they stayed at the farm though. Clark was on his way back to the living room.

"Lois why don't you head up to my bed?"

Lois just stood there not knowing what to do, they hadn't taken that final step yet. Clark saw her just staring there and she looked nervous, he replayed what he said and his eyes bulge.

"Lois….I didn't mean…of course I want to…. I've thought about it a lot ….but we're not ready for it not yet. I meant you go to my bed and I'll sleep here on the couch…as usual!"

Clark walked to her and took hold of her hands.

"Lois I really don't want to mess this up and I think if we take that step too soon we may ruin what we have and I don't want that. I want us to work so know that when we're both ready we'll take that step together ok?"

Lois nodded her head and leaned up to kiss Clark. They had gotten used to PDAs. Clark particularly liked it when Lois held his hand for no reason but because she wanted to and he really liked it when she put her hand in his back pocket, he really loved that! They pulled apart.

"We could share your bed, we do it in Metropolis."

"I know but it feels different here, I'd rather you stay in my room and I sleep down here."

"Why don't you use your parents' room?"

"It feels weird to sleep in their room. Ever since dad died it feels wrong to go in there. It's as if I'd disturb his memories."

"You mom wouldn't mind."

"I know but I do. I like the fact that you're in my room and I'd rather be with you but I'm used to the couch, its fine Lois. Go on up. I'll see you in the morning."

The next day they went to town so Clark could buy some supplies for the farm, to repair some fences and fix things around the house. He was going to come to the farm by himself but when he told Lois what he planned for his long weekend she put in for some vacation days as well and told him she was going to be helping him. He was going to do everything at super speed but Lois didn't know his secret yet and he was looking for the right time to tell her maybe this weekend would be it. Now he had to do everything at normal speed.

They split up in town; Lois went to buy supplies for the house and went to the Talon for a much needed coffee. She was waiting for Clark when Lana sat opposite her.

"Hey Lana. How are you?"

"I'm fine Lois thanks. So are you here with Clark? Are you two still going strong?"

"Yeah, he's just gone to get some supplies for the farm; he's meeting me here in a few minutes if you have the time to wait?"

"I don't think so. So has he told you his big secret yet? No I see he hasn't. Well things maybe good now but all the missed dates, missed meals and the pathetic excuses will start to take its toll trust me. That's why I couldn't have him back when he told me he wanted me back at that charity gala about four months ago. Anyway I'll leave you to your coffee. Bye Lois!"

Before Lois could make a comment Lana was already gone.

"Hey Lois are you ok?"

"Smallville, can we go back to the farm now? Please?"

Clark looked at Lois and knew she was upset about something so they left and headed back home.

"Lois, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened your ex-girlfriend is what happened!"

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"Seriously, Lana of course, that's who!"

"What did she say?"

"She was just making some comments about if you've told me your secret yet and then she had the cheek to say you're the one that wanted her back and she turned you down!"

"Lois you don't beli…"

"Oh relax Clark I know she was lying but the cheek to think that it would work. I was too shocked to do or say anything. I'm madder at myself than anything!"

Clark thought the time about his secret to come out was now, Lana forced his hand but he's always wanted Lois to know, he took a deep breath.

"Lois about my secret…"

Clark didn't get any further as Lois had covered his mouth with her hand.

"Clark, I don't need to know until you're ready to tell me because you want me to know not because your ex tried to force your hand. We're good. I don't need to know if you're not ready to tell me. Just promise me one thing…"

"If I can."

"If I can help you in any way please feel free to come to me at any time day or night ok?"

Clark nodded.

"Just remember the coffee if you come after midnight and before 7 am ok?"

Clark chuckled and kissed her.

"Also, no more pitiful excuses just tell me you have to go and I'll understand…"

"Won't you get mad?"

"Probably but I know you. I know you have a good reason to leave at a moment's notice. Don't get me wrong I'm not perfect and there will be some days when I will be upset that you had to leave but please remember that I will always be waiting for you, it's just that you may have to grovel some times and in those times cookie dough or brownie extreme ice creams are perfect apologising gifts fyi. Got it?"

"Yes Lois. Thank you!"

"I love you Smallville, never forget that!"

"I love you too Lois."

A couple of months later Lois was planning a surprise for Clark, she had been practising all yesterday, which wasn't her best way to spend a Saturday but she did it for Clark. The big surprise was today and she had told Clark to make sure he came for dinner. There was a knock at her door and she went to open it and had a wide smile on her face when she saw it was Clark, on time as usual.

"Hey Clark."

Lois moved in to kiss him and Clark responded but without his usual ardour. Lois stepped backed to look at Clark and realised he looked anxious.

"Lois, I'm really sorry but…"

"Clark you can't do this, I gave you plenty of warning. I only asked for one night not even a whole day…."

"Lois, I'm sorry. You know I would stay if I could but I have to go I just wanted to tell you to your face instead of over the phone. I have to go…"

Lois was so mad she reacted without thought.

"If you leave now then don't bother coming back, we're through as a couple."

Clark looked so miserable but couldn't stay and turned his back and left her apartment. Lois was shocked, she didn't mean to give him an ultimatum and she knew he always made it up to her but at that moment, after spending the whole of Saturday doing something that everyone made look easy but she found really hard, was the last straw. She knew she would have to apologise and she'd wait until tomorrow at work.

The next day Lois walked into the bull pen and Clark was already there and deep into the story he was typing up. As soon as she approached him he quickly saved his story and mentioned something quickly about seeing a source before he left without actually looking at Lois. Lois was disappointed she knew she hurt him yesterday but she thought she'd be able to apologise to him today but it seemed as if he was avoiding her. Lois had to leave to meet a source and leaving the building when Clark returned and they kept on missing each other throughout the day. Lois arrived home feeling dejected but made a plan to corner Clark the next day regardless if he wanted it or not.

Lois woke up late the next day and seemed to be having a really bad day, everything that could go wrong did go wrong so by the time she arrived at work she was really late and there was no sign of Clark at all. She was going to call him when there was a commotion. She arrived home after a hard day work, the commotion was the fact that an orphanage had collapsed in a developing country and Superman went to the rescue, she switched on the TV as soon as she could. She took her shoes off there and then and her eyes were glued to the TV and what she saw made tears roll down her cheeks without her realising. There in the middle of the screen was footage, which must have been filmed earlier, of Superman carrying the bodies of the children one by one. You could see the tears rolling down his cheeks as he carried each little body to the area that was cleared for those who did not survive. Superman stayed until the last body was recovered and left without saying a word, not that he was chatty, the whole area was in silence when Superman recovered each of the young bodies. Lois didn't even realise she had her phone out and had clicked on speed dial number 1 until Clark answered.

"Lois it's not a good time right now…"

"Clark please, I need to see you. I can come to you or you can come to me…"

"I'm not in the mood to talk; I wouldn't be good company…"

"Please Clark; I really need to see you."

"Lois, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm not in any danger or anything I just need to see you."

"I'll be there in 10 mins."

Lois stared at the phone after Clark hung up on her. The ten minutes seemed like the longest in her life. She jumped when she heard the knock at her door. She rushed to the door and pulled it open. There stood a disheartened Clark. She pulled him in and locked her door and without loosening her hold on his hand she dragged him to the coffee table where she reached down to switch the TV off and carried on to her bedroom.

"Lois…"

"Clark please just sit down, you don't need to talk but I do want to hug you. Please let's just forget about the last couple of days just for the moment, we can talk about it at a later date if you really want but right now I need to hold you."

Clark sat on Lois' bed facing her.

"I just saw what Superman did today and I thought of you. I thought of you because even though you have the best parents ever at one time you were an orphan and there was something about the way Superman looked as he carried each of those children and I just wished that he had someone to go home to and I just had to hold you."

Lois wiped a tear from Clark's face. She then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I may get mad and say some inexcusable things but you need to know one thing, you're it for me. You have been for a number of years. Please remember that always. I'm yours!"

Before she finished Clark had wrapped his arms around Lois' waist as she was still standing and hugged her tightly. They held each other for a few minutes until Clark let go. Lois moved her hands to his tie and began to untie it and placed it on her bedside table, she then bent down and began to untie his shoes. Clark moved his feet away in question.

"I really need you by my side tonight and you can't sleep in your tie or shoes."

"But…we're not ready for that yet…"

"Clark I want you by my side tonight, nothing is going to happen because the first time we're together it will be because we're showing each other how much we love each other not because one of us is grieving. Please lay with me tonight?"

Clark nodded and let Lois take off his shoes. They each kept their clothes on and got into the bed. Lois placed her head on his chest and Clark wrapped an arm around her. They were both awake neither wanting to say anything. Eventually Clark fell asleep and Lois followed soon after. Clark woke up first and decided to treat Lois to breakfast; well it was their routine on the occasions when he stayed over.

Clark was in the kitchen and noticed a double chocolate chip muffin in Lois' fridge and really wanted it but it wasn't worth the argument that would ensue if he ate her muffin. He got the ingredients for French toast out as well as the bacon. He really should buy her some groceries, if it was up to her she would live on coffee and donuts. He was throwing some rubbish into the bin when he noticed a whole load of muffins in the bin. Granted they were all burned to some extent but there seemed to be loads in the bin. Before he could try and figure out why Lois had a number of cakes in her trash the woman herself entered the kitchen.

"Morning Smallville."

"Morning Lois, um why do you have a large number of muffins in your bin?"

Lois went a lovely shade of red and looked away from Clark.

"Hmmmm?"

Clark lifted Lois' chin with his fingers so he could look at her eyes.

"Lois don't 'hmmm' me. Why are there so many cakes?"

"Oh no reason, don't worry about it!"

"Lois, why are you lying to me? They look like they're a couple of days old…"

Clark looked at Lois carefully.

"That's why you wanted me to come that day. It was something special. I thought it was weird that you got really upset. What was so special about that day?"

"Oh please Smallville! Think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"Lois, you're nervous, why are you nervous? What was so special about Sunday?" Clark muttered to himself

"Nothing!"

Clark eyes bulged with knowledge.

"Lois, I'm so sorry. I forgot our six month anniversary!"

"Clark it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does and you planned something, you baked for me and you hate everything in the kitchen apart from the microwave and your coffee machine! I'm so sorry!"

"Clark it's ok. I'm sorry for overreacting. I know you have other priorities but I went all nuts on you. I should be the one apologising."

"What about we both apologise and we both accept the apologies?"

"Deal!"

Lois held her hand out to shake on the deal but Clark had a better idea and pulled her towards him and kissed her instead.

"So I take it there was only one good muffin out of all the batches you made?"

"Er sure!"

"Lois?"

"What? Ok so maybe there were a few more that turned out ok…"

"How many is a few?"

Lois muttered a number but Clark wanted her to repeat it but louder.

"Lois?"

"Fine! There were about eight to ten that were fine!"

"So I noticed the one in the fridge so where are the rest?" Clark asked with a smile on his face

"Hmmmmm?"

"Oh please! Are you going to start all that again?"

"Fine I ate them. The one in the fridge is yours and I couldn't bring myself to eat it ok!?"

Clark kissed her temple; Lois loved it when he did that. He then walked over to the fridge and removed the cake and ate it right there and then. It wasn't perfect but it was better than he expected and the fact that Lois went to all that effort just for him made it the best muffin he'd ever eaten. He noticed a little box with a bow on the counter that wasn't there before and looked at Lois.

"Lois?"

"Just open it Smallville!"

Clark reached for the box and opened it and found a key inside.

"Um Lois?"

"It's a key to this place; you can come and spend as little or as much time here as you please. Even if we've had an argument, you can use this as your Metropolis 'fortress of solitude' if you want seeing as you don't have your loft here. We're in a good place now…"

Clark gave Lois a look.

"…forget about what happened a couple of days ago, remember what I said last night, you're it for me."

"Lois I don't know what to say."

"Smallville, you don't have to say anything…"

"Yes I do Lois. I love you and you're it for me as well so please always remember that!"

They moved towards each other and kissed.

A few months later…

Lois was slightly concerned about Clark, ever since giving him the key to her place he spent quite a few nights with her and she reciprocated by spending time at his place. They still hadn't crossed the final step but even though Clark was still attentive as usual he started to spend more time at his place and they slept apart more in the last few weeks which was a worry for her. They were in Smallville for the weekend as Mrs K was having a weekend away.

"Smallville aren't you coming up?"

"Er I thought I would sleep on the couch for old times' sake." Clark said with a grin

"Ok, that's it! What is going on with you? Do you want to break up?"

"WHAT? NO! What gave you that idea?"

"Hmmmm, let me think it may be the fact that we slept together in each other's bed for a few months then in the last couple of weeks you've stayed at your own place and you didn't want me to stay with you! So explain yourself now!"

Clark was avoiding looking at Lois as he was too embarrassed by their current predicament.

"Clark, please talk to me, if we're not breaking up then tell me what's going on."

Clark started to say something then stopped; he did this a few times. Lois could see he was trying to explain himself but was having difficulty. She took hold of his hands and squeezed them to offer support.

"Clark?"

Lois watched as Clark closed his eyes to gain strength.

"It's getting too hard to sleep next to you each night…"

"Why?" whispered Lois

"Because I want to take that next step with you and we haven't had time to talk about it and I didn't want to pressure you into something that you wouldn't…..Lois why are you smiling?"

"Oh Smallville, I've been ready since I gave you that key and I didn't want to pressure you! We're a right pair aren't we?"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh! So are we both going to go upstairs to your room or not? I have to say I've always wanted our first time to be in your room!"

Clark opened his eyes wide to this comment. Lois laughed at his reaction.

"C'mon Smallville are you trying to tell me you never fantasised about me and you in your bed? Really?"

Clark smiled at that. Then he became serious.

"Lois before we take that last step there is something I need to tell you and it may change your mind which is perfectly fine ok?"

"What do you have to tell me?"

"You may want to sit down for this."

"I'm fine standing!"

"Well, um, well um. Ok I should just say it. I'm … I'm Superman!"

Clark watched Lois as he told her and initially there was no reaction then Lois opened her eyes wide and said 'WOW' in an exaggerated way and as she moved to hug him he stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her gently away and looked into her eyes. Clark took a closer look squinting his eyes and then was in shock at what he saw.

"How long have you known?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Don't even try it the 'wide eyed innocent look' doesn't suit you. How long have you known I'm Superman?"

Lois knew she couldn't hide the truth from him.

"Since before we got together!"

Clark was stunned; he dropped to the sofa in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready not because you had to!"

"So when exactly did you know?"

"Well I had my suspicions for a while it was too coincidental that when you turn up in Metropolis then the Blur arrives plus all those weird events in Smallville and you were the common link. Then when you became Superman, you're welcome by the way; it became even more apparent to me. Plus the fact that you and Superman were never in the same place at the same time and sometimes the way you looked at me when you were him when you thought I wasn't looking reminded me of you, Clark you, not Superman you. And seriously your excuses were just so pathetic why do you think I told you to stop with them when we got together? I was 99% sure then, then the collapse of that orphanage happened and when you carried each of those bodies out you couldn't hide Clark from me at that moment even though I was watching on TV. The sadness on your face was just so heart breaking and you carried on until you recovered each and every body and I knew for a fact it was you. Plus I really like you in the glasses they really do something for me!"

Clark just shook his head.

"You're so amazing. I'm sorry for lying to you all this time…"

"Clark don't worry about it, I get it. If I knew I would be in danger and I'm assuming you also wanted to know if I liked you or your alter ego, am I right?"

Clark nodded his head sheepishly.

"I had a thing for you practically since we met but I knew you weren't mine and I kind of didn't want to admit it to myself. Plus all those times I busted your chops that was the female equivalent of when boys pull girls pigtails when they like them!"

"I never thought I could love you more than I already do but the fact that you let me tell you in my own time is just really…WOW!"

"Well, what do I get?"

"Huh!?"

"Well I didn't pressure you into telling me so I must deserve something for having the patience of a saint!"

Clark laughed.

"What do you want Lois?"

"Hmmmm, well what about you and me in your bedroom?"

Lois had a smirk on her face as she saw Clark blush.

"Are you sure?"

"Seriously?"

Without waiting for an answer Lois took hold of Clark's hand and pulled him towards the stairs and they made their way to his bedroom where they closed the door and enjoyed the rest of their weekend.


End file.
